It Could Be Worse
by DramaQueen1103
Summary: Season 2:Lorelai and Christopher try again but it doesnt last because Sherri becomes pregnant with GiGi but what about Lorelai? Season 3:Lorelai has a new secret and it changes everything...
1. It could be worse

**Chapter 1**

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Opened the door to the refrigerator and a flood of memories she'd been trying to repress for the past few days hit her like a ton of bricks… memories of the first time this happened….the first time she and Christopher took things too far…

"_Mom…Dad we need to talk." said 16 year old Lorelai at dinner one night._

"_Oh Richard this sounds serious." said her mother Emily sarcastically as she looked up from her salad plate. _

"_Indeed." Richard said dabbing his face with the cloth napkin._

_Lorelai took in a deep breath in. She knew this would be hard but now that the moment was here it was more terrifying than she could imagine. _

_She opened her mouth to tell them her secret and as soon as it was out all she wanted to do was drink it back up and pretend that it never happened._

"_Mom…Dad…I'm pregnant. _

_Pause…_

"_I'm so sorry" she cried_

"_Mom … mommy, please say something." said Lorelai as tears began to well up in Emily's eyes. She knew her daughter was hard to control but she never expected this._

_Richard stared at Lorelai, mouth open and eyes wide almost as if she'd announced she'd become Hitler's personal call girl._

_No one would dare say anything._

_So they just sat there._

_The three of them in silence._

How could she let this happen? Why on earth would she let her guard down especially for him? They had taken this road before so why was she allowing history to repeat it's self? These were the thoughts running through Lorelai's mind as she stood with the door wide open allowing the cold air to escape. She knew there was no food in her house with exception of pop tarts that wasn't expired. So she closed the door and backed up to the wall and slid down until she hit the floor. She wasn't keen on spending the night in the kitchen but it was 10x better than lying in the coldness of her bed. Besides she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight night anyway. In fact it would probably be awhile before she got another good night sleep. But what could she do the man that she loved who got her pregnant at sixteen just went back to his girlfriend to raise their baby together. Normally the only heart ache with that would be the sting of a lost love but what no one else knew was that five weeks ago the night before Sookie and Jackson's wedding Lorelai once again gave herself to Christopher and she believed that this was the magic that would rekindle their relationship but she was wrong. So now the tile floor of her kitchen was her comfort zone as she sat legs crossed and rubbed her hands across her stomach, because the truth was that Lorelai was pregnant again by Christopher Hayden.


	2. A daughter's suspicion

**disclaimer: I dont own. Sorry:(**

**A/N: yeah well this chapter kinda got cut off so Im going to add the rest to chapter three. Sorry about that!!**

Chapter 2

Rory Gilmore was ready for the last day of school. She woke up early today and was ready early so she thought maybe she and her mom could have some extra time at Luke's before school. She thought this to be a good idea since she would be leaving next week for her summer in D.C. with Paris and the other student body kids. She missed her mom already Lorelai was just right up stairs but for the past couple of weeks it she seemed half way around the world. The more Rory thought about it the more she was convinced that the two of them spending the morning together was a good idea. She quickly ran upstairs to wake up her mom.

"Mom," Rory said as she knocked on the door to Lorelai's bedroom.

"Mom come on wake up I know it's early but…MOM!"

There was no answer. This concerned Rory so she opened the door and walked in.

"Mom?" she said searching for Lorelai.

She clearly wasn't upstairs Rory concluded so she went through the rest of the house. She looked in the living room and bathroom and the back in her own room but no mom. Rory turned around from her door a little frustrated but more disappointed she thought she might cry so she walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. She was thinking of what to do now since her mom wasn't home when she heard a strange noise, Rory quickly turned around to see what it was but instead she found Lorelai asleep against the wall. This startled Rory to the point of speechlessness but it didn't stop her from running to her mothers side.

"MOM!" Rory said as she shook Lorelai's arm.

"what?" Lorelai gurgled

"Mom why are you on the floor….In the kitchen?"

"Because I was too comfortable upstairs in my bed." Lorelai replied sarcastically.

She shifted and tried to sit up but her muscles were clenched from being in one position for too long so she stayed still.

"What's wrong kid?" She asked after a moment of silence between them.

"Nothing I just…I just didn't know where you were." Rory said her eyes filling up with tears. She had no idea why she was getting so emotional. Her mom was right here, everything was okay so why the water works?

"Rory, honey it's okay. I'm right here. I'm sorry." Lorelai said apologetically.

"It's okay I was just thinking we could head to Luke's before school. Is my last day you know." Rory beamed.

"Definitely," Lorelai said rushing to her feet. "Just ahh…just let me go get cleaned up."

Once she was standing Lorelai flashed a quick smile to her daughter and then headed up stairs to get cleaned up. There were still a million things pressing her mind but Rory was number one. She always had been, and as far as Lorelai was concerned she always would be.

Rory and Lorelai walked into Luke's Diner the way they did every morning. They sat at their usual table in the middle of the parlor. A familiar middle aged man in a flannel shirt and a backwards baseball cap walked up to them with a note pad ready to take their order.

"Good morning Ladies." he said.

"Good morning Luke." Rory and Lorelai said in sync. Rory was truly happy to see him. Not that Lorelai wasnt it was just that she and Luke werent really speaking. They wouldn't have even come here this morning but Rory wanted to and she wanted to make Rory happy.

"We'll just have coffee and a muffin thanks Luke" Rory said with a smile.

Lorelai was reluctant to eat anything considering she wasn't keeping much down but still couldn't tell Rory so she nodded in agreement.

"So mom what's new," asked Rory "It seems like we haven't really talked in a couple days."

"Yeah I know. I don't know. Where have we been?" Lorelai joked.

Lorelai opened her mouth to say something else when her phone began to ring. She pulled her phone out of her purse and looked at the caller ID.

(Chris). The thought of his name brought vomit to the back of her throat. She quickly slammed the cell phone on the table and ran to the bathroom.

Rory picked the phone up from the table and rolled her eyes when she saw the name. She clicked ignore and waited for her mother to return.

Lorelai felt bad about letting Rory see her like that at the diner but she was glad that she didn't ask questions when she returned from the bathroom. Lorelai really wanted her coffee and she knew she couldn't have it but the wonderful smell of the coffee bean flowing from the kitchen was calling her name. She began to walk in the direction of the aroma convincing herself that one cup wouldn't hurt anything, besides she drank coffee behind her mothers back the whole time she was pregnant with Rory. She laughed out loud at herself thinking of how Emily Gilmore would have crapped a golden goose if she knew about the gallons of coffee consumed in her first sixteen years of life. She remembered the first taste of her addiction she'd been six years old…

"_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, I wont tell you again to get your butt down here for breakfast." Emily called._

_She took one last look in the mirror and tied the blue ribbon in her hair. It matched her uniform perfectly her mother made sure of that. She smiled at her reflection and skipped down the stairs. _

"_Lorelai you're a young lady walk like one please." Emily complained. _

_Lorelai sighed and took her seat at the table between Emily and Richard._

_Helga her mothers latest maid set a plate in front of the child with Fruit on It and a bowl of oatmeal on the side. Then she returned with a glass of orange juice. Emily looked up from her own plate and noticed that the fruit wasn't cut. This didn't bother Lorelai at all but Emily was enraged. _

"_That idiot," Emily screamed as she picked up Lorelai's plate and carried it back into the kitchen "I remember saying to cut this into small pieces…" her voice trailed off. Richard had his nose in the paper so deep that he didn't even notice his wife's outburst. _

"_Daddy…" the six year old said._

"_Yes Lorelai?" he asked without looking up._

"What's that?" she asked pointing toward the steaming cup of black liquid sitting in front of him.

"Why this is coffee." he said bringing the cup up to his lips and taking a sip.

_She liked the sound of the word. COFFEE COFFEE COFFEE. She repeated in her head._

"_Daddy…" she said again._

"_Yes Lorelai?" he asked putting his paper down._

"_May I try it PPPLLLEEEAAASSSSEEEE!!" Lorelai asked _

"_You most certainly may not," Richard said with a stern type of voice. "Your most too young?"_

_She didn't say another word but he could see the disappointment in his young daughters face. He thought to himself One sip couldn't hurt anything. He took a look back toward the kitchen and slid the cup in front of Lorelai. _

"_Don't tell your mother." he whispered as she took her first sip._

"Hello Lorelai" Michele said stopping her on the way to her coffee.

"Hi Michele" she said back trying to get around him. She really wasn't in a mood for whatever it was that he had in store for her.

"Your looking very lovely today Lorelai" he said trying to brown nose her.

"Thank you Michele." she said still trying to get around him. She would have asked what he wanted because it was clear he was trying to get something out of her but she was nauseous and dizzy and really wanted her coffee.

"Is there something you need?" she asked after realizing he wasn't going to let her by.

"Well as a matter of fact…" Michele started before Sookie St.James, Lorelai's best friend (besides Rory) came dashing through the kitchen door and grabbed Lorelai by the hands and pulled her in. She would never know how thankful Lorelai was at that moment.

"A raise would be nice." Michele yelled in his French accent. His voice trailed off into the kitchen

Rory sat on the bus which would carry her to the last day of her Junior year at Chilton. Next year she'd be a senior and she'd apply for Harvard which is what she'd been waiting for since she was four years old. This was the dream that she and her mother had. A dream that involved a backpacking trip through Europe right after High School and then college where Rory would become a Journalist like she had always wanted to be. She would live a fabulous life and travel to fabulous places. This was the plan, Rory liked this plan. She sat back and enjoyed her last bus ride of the school year.

The bus came to a stop and she got off rushing to her first class. Because Chilton was such a extraordinary school they still had work to do even on the last day. She turned in her mounds of school work and homework from last night and went through the day as best she could trying to avoid conflict from Paris Gellar. It wasn't that she didn't like Paris well they kind of use to hate each other and in the last year they almost were what you could call friends but she figured she would be seeing enough of Paris during their summer together in D.C.. She went through the whole day anticipating the last day of school ceremony. After school got out she called her mom to see how her day was going. With everything that happened this morning she even more sure that something was going with her.

She heard the phone begin to ring.

"Hello. Fruit of my womb" Lorelai said answering the phone.

"Hi mom," Rory laughed "what's going on?" she asked.

"Well not much around here. How was your last day babe?

"Well actually it was great. Paris talked about nothing but going to D.C. all day and while that was pretty annoying it also made me think about how exciting it's going to be, and then we got our summer reading lists but when I looked at I realized that I have already read every book on my summer reading list."

"That's great kid. I'm glad you had fun."

"Me too mom, me too"

"Okay well I have to get Michele away from the children


	3. could've, should've, would've

"Kay, bye."

"Hey Rory,"

"Yeah mom"

"I love you."

"I love you too mom, bye."

**A/N: Mmkay above is the end of chapter two I dont know why but it didnt upload all the way so yeah there it is. This is a very important chapter and Im am very proud of it. Please read it and review because I wanna know what you think. and if you haven't go ahead and read the GIlmore's Little Princess the two stories are in no way related Its just another stupid little project of mine that I liked enough to accually put on here so yes... Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I just pretend.**

Chapter 3

Lorelai and Rory hung up the phone at the same time. Lorelai was glad that Rory was having a good day but she hated lying to her. The truth was that Lorelai had left the Inn hours 2 hours ago and had driven all the way to Hartford to go see a doctor to confirm what she was refusing to acknowledge. It only took about twenty minutes to get to Hartford but she was so nervous that she pulled into a star bucks parking lot and just sat there for an hour mind racing along with her pulse. She was actually sitting in a waiting room now…waiting. She detested this feeling, she was getting kind of impatient and it didn't help that she was surrounded by huge swollen bellies and feet to large for normal shoes and even worse the office had a smell. Lorelai gripped her purse and thought about her first doctors appointment with Rory.

"_Lorelai cross you legs." Emily said as she waited in the office of her OB/GYN with her almost sixteen year old daughter. The room was just as cold if not colder than the looks they were getting from prefect strangers, so to keep her mind off it she was looking for things wrong with Lorelai that she could fix._

"_Sit up straight young lady your fifteen not fifty." she continued a few moments later._

_Lorelai did as she was told no matter how much she wanted to tell her mother to shut up and leave her alone. She knew that this had to be just as uncomfortable for Emily as it was for her so she let it go. It seemed like forever waiting for them to call her name. She and her mother weren't really speaking except for every five minutes or so when Emily would tell her to correct her posture of to stop fidgeting. Her parents hadn't really said much of anything to Lorelai since she'd told them. Maybe a good morning at breakfast or a how was your day after school but no real conversation and they hadn't even mentioned the baby again until this morning when Lorelai woke up to Emily sitting in her room. All she said was get dressed your going to the doctor and then she got up and walked out. She expected this though this was the way Emily and Richard had always been. _

"_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore." the nurse at the door said. _

_Lorelai jumped at the sound her name passing from the lady's mouth. _

_Emily stood up and then looked down at Lorelai. _

"_Well, come on." she said harshly._

_Lorelai nodded her head and stood up to follow the lady behind the door._

" _I'm sorry but your going to have to wait here ma'am." the nurse said._

" _but she's fifteen years old. I'm her mother." Emily argued._

"_Mom please." Lorelai let out in the nurses defense. But maybe more for herself._

"_Fine." Emily said backing down. She looked like her feeling were hurt but Lorelai ignored it and followed the lady on back alone._

Lorelai Gilmore the nurse said bringing Lorelai out of her memories. She smiled at the fifty something lady. "that's me." Lorelai said trying to hide her nervousness.

Rory went to her end of the year assembly. She had fun but she was glad the year was over. She got on her bus and headed home. She pulled out her phone to call her mom again but it went straight to voice mail. Lorelai's phone was never turned off and she hardly ever let it die. '_THIS IS ODD' _Rory thought to herself. She knew what ever was going on with her mom was because of her dad because he broke her heart again. This happened every time he came around he filled their heads with promises and broke them, gave them dreams and then killed them, made them happy and then threw everything right back in their faces. This is why she wouldn't talk to him or answer his emails. As far as she was concerned for right now at least she had no father. She was conceived from air.

_Friday night dinner_

Lorelai was sitting outside in her car. It was 6:45 and Rory had called her three times to find out where she was. Lorelai turned her phone off after that. Dinner started at exactly 7 o' clock but she just wasn't ready to get out. She had a thousand thought going through her mind at that moment. She turned the key and the car cut off. She opened the door to jump out of the jeep but when she grabbed her purse a bottle of prenatal vitamins fell to the floor.

"Shit." she said under her breath. But she didn't pick them up. She left them right there on the car floor. When she got to the door she wasn't worried anymore "just another regular Friday night dinner." she told herself. She put her finger down on the doorbell and pushed down on it.

The maid opened the door for Lorelai and took her coat as she walked in.

Emily, Richard, and Rory were making their entrance to greet Lorelai.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presents." Emily noted at Lorelai tardiness.

"yes, don't we feel honored?" said Richard.

"Well, you should." Lorelai said joking but slightly annoyed.

"Hey mom." Rory said greeting her best friend.

"Hi Hun."

Lorelai looked tired and Emily noticed right away.

"what's wrong with you" she asked once they were all seated at the dinner table.

"What?"

"your eyes what's wrong with your eyes."

"What are you talking about, what's wrong with your eyes?" Lorelai snapped.

"Have you been crying?" Emily asked seeming concerned.

"No mother have you been crying?" Lorelai responded sarcastically.

"Lorelai.?" Emily wined

"Mom let it go!" Lorelai said getting frustrated.

"So grandma how is the DAR." Rory chimed in.

Lorelai shot Rory a thankful look across the table as Emily began gushing on the latest gossip of the social society.

The night seemed to take forever, and Emily didn't seem to want to let them go home but Lorelai signaled to Rory and she faked ill and they left.

The car ride was silent Rory tried to make small talk and Lorelai tried to respond like her normal self but there were too many things going on. When they got inside the house Lorelai threw her keys down and went to bed.

"Goodnight." Rory tried to say but it was too late her mother was already halfway up the stairs.

Rory let out a sad sigh. She wished her mom would talk to her and tell her what she was feeling. She decided to go to her room and finish packing she was leaving for D.C. tomorrow. She put on one of the CD's Lane made for her and called it a night.

Lorelai was awake and getting dressed to take Rory to the airport. She was standing in front of her mirror in her skirt and bra trying to see if she could see any signs of her not so forming bump. She turned sideways and slid her hand down her belly. She took a deep breath in and stood up as tall as she could and then let it out. Nothing seemed different she could just go on pretending that nothing had changed. She kept her eyes on her reflection in the mirror. And began to think out loud.

" You've got nothing inside of you but an extra piece of cake."

"An extra piece of cake." she said again but this time a little less convincing.

sigh

"What am I doing? Talking to myself. Trying to tell myself that I'm not pregnant when I know good and well that I am."

Lorelai turned her attention too the door. Rory had come up stairs to tell her that she was ready. She just stood there with a surprised horrified look on her face. _Oh my God what did she hear. _Lorelai thought to her self.

"What?" Rory said chocking back tears.

Lorelai opened her mouth to answer but nothing came out. _She heard enough!_ she thought answering her original question.

"Rory," Lorelai tried but Rory wouldn't hear it. She turned around and headed down the stairs.

"I'll be in the car." She said, she sounded hurt, she sounded like she'd been betrayed.

Lorelai grabbed her shirt off the bed and threw it on as she ran after her daughter. Rory was completely ready to go her bags were already in the car and she was sitting patiently in the front seat. Lorelai saw this when she opened the front door

She grabbed her keys and headed out to meet her daughter. She opened the door to the jeep and looked over to Rory. She wanted to say something but for once in her life she was at a loss for words. Again they rode in silence all the way to the airport In Hartford. They pulled up in front of the terminal Rory saw Paris and the rest of the group going on the trip.

"Do you want me to get out with you?" Lorelai asked Rory she didn't answer.

Rory opened the door and leaned over to pick her bag but instead she grabbed a pill bottle she saw laying on the floor. She picked it up and read the label and looked at Lorelai bitterly.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Rory asked angrily.

"Of course." Lorelai returned.

"Oh really when?" apparently her mothers answer had annoyed her.

" I don't know."

" How long have you known?"

"Umm.. I took a test about a week ago and went to the doctor yesterday.

"I thought you had to work late at the Inn yesterday, Is that why you were avoiding my calls, is that why you were so late getting to Friday night dinner, because of this?" she said holding up the bottle of vitamins her voice beginning to raise.

"I…" Lorelai started but Rory cut her off.

"and what do you you've know since last week…I've seen you drink coffee like all week…gosh mom don't you know your not supposed to drink coffee when your pregnant ….and they give you these prenatal vitamins for a reason and you obviously haven't been taking them since they were laying in the floorboard."

"Lorelai could have jumped in and defended her self at any time but she didn't she was to tired. She wanted to lay down, she wanted to drive off, she wanted to throw up but she didn't. She just sat there and took it. She the yelling and degrading from her seventeen year old daughter to worn out to tell her how every word felt like a punch in the stomach.

"Cant you think about anyone but your self?" Rory continued, "You know what I got to go I'll see you in two months." she said and jumped out of the car grabbing her bags from the back and hurrying off to join her group.

Lorelai didn't move until she saw the group go inside. Lorelai knew somewhere deep down that she didn't deserve that but on the surface she was ready to go over a cliff. She put the car in drive and drove away.


	4. The secret is out!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing I just pretend.**

**A/N: okay it took me forever to finish this so please like it...lol...and sends reviews. **

Chapter 4

Rory had been gone for three weeks now and Lorelai missed her like crazy. She was desperately trying to forget the last words they words they'd shared but these amongst other things weren't seeming to want to go away. She was trying hard to keep busy to help her forget or at least keep her mind off it. The last time she was pregnant she had loads of energy like extra energy on top of her already fired up rocket of a personality, but this time she tired and sick all the time, she wasn't sixteen. Her shift was about to end at the Inn and Tobin had already gotten there but she didn't want to leave. She didn't want to go home to an empty quiet house without Rory…alone. There was no Friday night diner since Emily and Richard were in Martha's vineyard which Lorelai couldn't express her feelings about. She got in the car and started toward Hartford. There was lots of stuff to do around town but she wasn't in the mood. She passed by a Starbucks and pulled in to the parking lot failing to remember that she'd sworn off the stuff because as Rory put "gosh mom…don't you know your not supposed to have coffee when your pregnant." she wasn't supposed to. The recollection came to her as she was stepping out of the car.

"Uhggg!" she cried in frustration. And she stood there leaning against her car staring at the Starbucks thinking about how much it sucks to be Lorelai when it hit her. The reason she had no energy is that she decreased her coffee intake by like a billion times. This made her even madder, her hormones were already jumping around like the mad hatter from the Alice and wonderland 'unbirthday' teaparty.. She kicked her tire not knowing how badly it would hurt. A shot of pain shot through her foot. That was the final straw. She knew she was making herself nuts but that didn't stop her from going in that coffee shop and buying the largest coffee they had. She suddenly felt better like her heart was immediately jolted or rebooted. So she bought another one and went home and for the first time in two months she slept all night long.

She woke up the next morning rejuvenated, but it didn't last long because just five minutes after getting out of bed she was throwing up and not just a little bit. She told herself that she was just rebuilding her tolerance to Coffee and prayed that it wouldn't last for the next seven to eight months. She called the Inn and decided to take a sick day. She laid back on her bed after having a pointless conversation with Michele and put her face in her pillow. She wanted to someone to talk to but the only person who knew about her budding bundle of joy was Rory and Rory wouldn't speak to her. Lorelai felt alone so she decided to take the chance and call Rory.

"_Hello." Rory said sheepishly like she'd just woken up. Lorelai remembered it was only seven. She'd only been up for half an hour but it seemed longer._

"_Umm…hi Rory." Lorelai said._

"_Umm. Hi." her voice became stiff when she realized who she was talking to._

"_Yeah so what cha doin?" Lorelai asked trying to sound cheerful._

"_I'm sleeping." she answered harshly._

"_Oh. Right…sorry." _

_The phone went silent neither of them knew what to say. Rory was still insanely mad at her mother and all Lorelai wanted was her best friend._

"_Yeah so I miss you…a lot." Lorelai noted._

"_Uh huh." Rory replied._

"_Are you having fun?"_

"_Uh huh?" _

"_okay…well that's good. Enjoy D.C." _

"_Yeah, okay." _

"_Well I got to get to the Inn." Lorelai lied._

"_Kay. Bye."_

"_I love…." but it was too late Rory had already hung up the phone._

The days went by quickly after that. Lorelai only tried to call her two other times and got the same response from both so she gave up. She went to the doctor and went to the Inn but other than that she mostly stayed home.

It was almost the end of the summer. Rory Gilmore laid in her bed and thought about how she couldn't wait to get home. It was no secret that she missed her mom well then again it was a secret. She hadn't spoken to her in awhile. She remembered the way she acted when Lorelai tried to call her. She hated herself for being so infuriated that she couldn't even see how Lorelai was feeling? She hugged her pillow tightly and let a tear fall down her face. Her train of thought shifted she couldn't bear to replay that last scene in her head anymore. She started to remember why she had said what she said, a subject she'd been trying to put off all summer. She moved from laying on her side to laying on her back and stared up at the ceiling mesmerized by the way the fan moved round and round. As she watched the blades spin she drifted slowly from reality and was soon asleep.

It had been a long day and Rory was exhausted. She was alone in the room since Paris was comparing notes with Jamie down stairs. She concluded that now would be the perfect time to call and apologize to Lorelai. She pulled out her phone and called Lorelai's cell. It went strait to voice mail.

"Hi this is Lorelai Gilmore and you have reached my cell phone. Leave a message and I'll return your call as soon as possible."

beep,she decided no to leave a message but try her at the Inn.

"_Independence Inn dis is Michel speaking,"_

"_Oh, hi Michel it's Rory. Is my mom there?"_

"_Um… no Lorelai took her vacation time and wont be back til next week."_

"_Oh, right sorry Michel."_

"_Well your not the first person to waste my time today, Au Revoir." _he hung up the phone.

"Where is she?" Rory said out loud. As she tried one last number. The phone rung at the house but ultimately she got the answering machine.

"Hey, I've got nothing cute to say for my message. Ooh puppies! They're cute, now leave yours."

This scared Rory because there had never been a time when Rory could not get in touch with her mother. She didn't know what to do she was like 500 miles away. She picked her phone again and dialed a number she only used in case of emergencies.

"_Luke's," _she heard a familiar voice say. For a moment she felt relieved.

"_Hey Luke it's Rory," _she told him.

"_Uh, hey Rory? What's up?"_

"_Nothing much its just uhh.. Have you seen my mom?"_

"_No not today."_

"_What about this week have you seen her this week Luke?" _Rory asked almost hyperventilating.

"_No, now that you mention it I don't think I have, hey Rory what's going on?" _he asked becoming concerned.

"_I…I don't know Luke she's not anywhere she wont answer her phone and she's not at the Inn and there was no answer at the house, and I'm sorry Luke I just didn't know who else to call…and I know you and mom aren't getting along right now but…,"_

"_Rory…Rory calm down, look why don't I just go over to the house and check on things for you_."

"_okay but call me as soon as you find her,"_

"_how about I have her call you,"_

"_Thank you Luke." _she said her voice not sounding as panicked.

"_sure."_

They both hung up the phone and Rory sat back on her bed. To calm her nerves she decided to try writing Jess again.

The diner was about to close anyway so Luke went ahead and kicked Kirk out and locked up the diner. And got in his truck he would have gone faster than 50 miles an hour but it was after dark and raining. He pulled into Lorelai's driveway and as he stepped out of his truck he could hear the 80's music blasting. He walked around to the front porch and saw Lorelai the sight her surprised him. She had her tied back in a pony tail and she was wearing an over large t-shirt over shorts. The was a bunch of scraps laying across the floorboard of the porch. She had her sewing machine out but he really wasn't sure what she was making.

" I come home in the morning light, my mother says, when you gonna live your life right? Oh mother dear, we're not the fortunate ones, and they girls just a wanna have fun. Oh girls just want to have fun." She was singing along to the song oblivious to the fact that he was there. She continued to rock out, but he just stood there mesmerized by her…Lorelainess was the only was to describe it, her Lorelainess.

"Ah, Lorelai." he said after a moment. But the music was to loud. He decided to speak up though he didn't want to startle her.

" Lorelai," he said louder.

She gasped turning around to look at him. She threw her hand across her chest.

"Oh my god Luke, What are you doing here?" she asked. He started to say something but she stopped him. "Hold on give me a second for my heart to start back up." she said cutting off the radio.

"Lorelai where have you been?" he asked.

"What do you mean, I've been right here."

"Well people are worried about you so would it be to much to ask you to answer your phone?" Lorelai stood up and dashed into the house for a second whule he stood and listened to another chorus of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" and then returned she with her phone in her hand.

"Oh my…twenty-two missed calls. I've only been out her a couple of hours." she said to Luke."

"Well your okay, so I got to go," he said coldly "Oh, and call Rory the poor kids in a panic."

She watched him get in his car and drive away knowing that nothing had changed. They still weren't speaking. She looked down at the tiny pink phone in her hands and called Rory.

"_Mom…?" _Rory asked hopefully.

"_Yeah Rory it's me what's going on?"_

"_I am so sorry for what I said but I just miss you so much and I want to come home."_

"_Honey you'll be home on Friday."_

"_I know," _Rory whined.

"_Okay then I'll be right here when you get back, I'm not going anywhere." _she said trying to sound comforting.

"_Okay," _Rory said. They both just sat on the phone for a long time, they didn't just say anything but the pleasure of having the other one right there was just as sweet.

"One day it occurred to me. Cows never wrinkle." Kirk said to Michele at the Inn. "Think about it, have you ever seen a wrinkled cow? No not once, so I thought to my self that is weird."

"Yes that and other things." Michele said.

"So I decided to do a little research, I studied cows, I studied humans and finally I discovered the secret the secret of the cows." he continued. At that moment Lorelai walked in from the back. She was wearing a pink dress that showed her early signs of approaching motherhood. She still hadn't told anyone but Rory who figured it out and Sookie. She walked into this weird conversation between Kirk and Michele.

"Michele could you.." she started but then saw Kirk "Uh hi." she was clearly looking for something.

"Oh good just in time" Michele said to her " Kirk here was just about to tell us the difference between cows and humans."

"You mean other than ones a cow?" she asked.

"Shhh go ahead Kirk" Michele said.

"Hay." Kirk said Both Lorelai and Michele looked at him confused.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Hay it hay cows eat hay. And after some experimentation and a great deal of research, I've developed what I believe to be the next great skin care product to sweep the nation."

"Hay there." Lorelai read aloud.

"it's a complete line of creams, balms, toning lotions, and cleansing liquids."

"Kirk we already have a skin care line here, sorry."

"I am willing to give three cases of 'Hay There' skin products completely free. Try the you will see what I'm talking about."

"Well oh thank you very much Kirk, but I'm sorry don't cows eat grass." Lorelai asked still completely thrown off by the conversation.

"sometimes but grass there is a bad name." Kirk walked away.

"So sad not to have a cocktail in your hand every time he comes by no." Michele said making Lorelai laugh. At that moment the phone began to ring.

"_Independence Inn, Lorelai speaking." _

"_What day is this?" _a familiar voice said into the phone.

"_Mom?"_

"_What day is this?"_

"_Mom I have a group of.." _Lorelai tried but Emily quickly cut her off.

"_Its Thursday."_

"_Thank god." _she blurted out quickly, _"Now could I possibly…" _Lorelai tried again but like before was cut off by her mother.

"_Thursday the what?"_

"_Its…" _she started

"_Thursday the third." _Emily said finishing her thought_. "and what was happening Thursday the third Lorelai?"_

"_I believe it was the day I was supposed to chew my own head off_." she joked.

"_Your father and I were coming home from Martha's vineyard."_

"_Ahh I know you were."_

"_and you said when we got home you were going to call us."_

"_I know I did." _she stated calmly.

"_Well were home and yet there's no call, no message, no card."_

"_Mom!," _Lorelai insisted _"Its 11:00 In the morning. I said I would call you on Thursday I didn't say when on Thursday. I just said Thursday. Technically I haven't screwed up for another twelve hours."_

" _Lorelai everyone knows you are supposed to call people as soon as they arive home that's the polite way to do it."_

"_You didn't tell me what time you were coming home." _

"_You never asked what time we were coming home." _

"_Yes but you never told me so there is no way I could have known, so even though I didn't ask I didn't know and its only elev…" _she stopped realizing this could go on for days. _"I'm sorry." _

"_apology excepted, now I assume we will be seeing you and Rory for dinner tomorrow."_

"_Ah you'll see me but Rory doesn't get back til Saturday."_

"_Oh really what a shame I thought she was coming back tomorrow."_

"_Nope she coming back Saturday."_

"_Well I'm very disappointed, I had it written down for tomorrow." _Emily said not wanting to let it go

"_You must have written it down wrong mom, she's coming home Saturday."_

" _Your father thought it was tomorrow also."_

"_See you at seven,"_ Lorelai was desperately trying to end this conversation before it took an unpleasant turn.

"_Hold a second Lorelai, do you know where Christopher is?" _the sound of his name caused her stomach to turn flips.

"_Umm…why?"_

"_We wanted him to come with you and Rory tomorrow. Even though apparently Rory isn't getting back until Saturday though I could've sworn it was tomorrow."_

"_Christopher's away on business but I'll tell him you invited him." _Lorelai lied.

" _and tell him to come with you two next week. I want to see the three of you together."_

"_Yes that would be a nice picture." _she said putting her hand over her expanding waist line.

"_Alright see you tomorrow."_

"_Yes you will, bye. _

She hung up the phone wondering what Christopher was really doing.

Back in D.C. Rory was spending her last day there helping Paris calm down for her date with Jamie. Paris was on complete meltdown mode. So Rory was doing her best to get her read for her fabulous evening.

On Friday Lorelai went shopping with Sookie 'man things' to fill Sookie's house with for Jackson. They were walking around the Kim's antique store and while Lorelai told Sookie about the conversation she had with her mother.

"How did you not tell them?"

"Well they left two weeks after your wedding and then they were in Martha's vineyard all summer it just seemed…quieter.

"Your going to have to tell them about you two you know," Sookie said " I mean they probably think you and Christopher are headed down the isle any day now."

"I know Sookie I'm going to tell them tonight it's just I don't know what to say."

"what do you mean?"

"You know about how he left me for Sherri because she's having his baby but then I have to turn right around and say Oh yeah by the way I'm having his baby too."

"You don't have to tell her that part."

"Yes I do she'll know."

"How will she know."

"Look at me Sookie I'm a walking Good Year blimp."

"You can barley even tell you've put on weight. I mean nobody knows" Sookie said not so convincingly.

"Sookie everyone knows." Lorelai pointed out. She knew she lived next door to one of the biggest Gossip Girls in town. "Everyone is talking about me Sookie and if they don't know they suspect because I just haven't confirmed it yet."

"Lorelai breathe."

"Okay look I got to go pick up Rory from the airport. Then we'll swing by and pick up you and Jackson for the festival."

"Kay."

"I'll tell them tonight I promise."

"Good girl."

Lorelai got in her jeep and drove to Hartford to pick up Rory. She was really early so she walked around the Gift Shop. She bought some stuff and then heard the anoucement that Rory's plane had landed.

"Hey Gilmore." Lorelai said when she saw her. She had been wondering for weeks how this moment would go, considering.

"Mom," Rory said running to her. She was happy that her mom wasn't mad at her. They in trapped each other in a hug and fell over laughing.

"I missed you."

"No I missed you."

"I'm never leaving home again."

"That's my emotionally stunted girl."

"Hey I got you gifts, oh and I got you out of Friday night diner so you can spend sometime with Dean." Lorelai said excitedly.

"What I was the one who left town I was supposed to bring you gifts."

Rory went through the bags looking at all the Hartford CT items. They finally picked up the stuff, and left. When they got home Rory went straight to her room to say hello to her stuff. And Lorelai checked the answering machine.

"Hey Lore its me please just call…"

She deleted the message before it was finished.

"Was that dad?" Rory asked coming into the living room.

"yeah."

"Still haven't talked to him yet huh?"

"no."

"Are you still …" Rory said motioning towards her mothers stomach area. She had spent the past months trying to avoid the subject of her future siblings and now she was the one bringing it up.

"Yes," Lorelai said slightly annoyed by the question.

"Oh," she sounded disappointed like maybe her mom had been wrong or mistaken or maybe had decided against having it.

"So are you gonna tell him?"

"Eventually, have you… talked to him."

"nope."

"He's called."

"I know he's called me too."

"I just I don't really know what to say."

"How long are you going to freeze him out for?"

"I don't know."

"right"

"you?"

"I don't know either."

"I have to tell my parents tonight."

"About the break up or the…" she couldn't bring herself to say the word baby.

"Both I guess," Lorelai said knowing what she was getting at.

"Oh, do you want me to go with you, I could distract them or something."

"No but thanks kid, I have to do this on my own. But hey listen I don't want you to freeze your dad out just because I am because if you want things can go right back to the way they were, they really can."

" I think that will be kind of hard this time."

"Yeah well."

"So for now it solidarity sister."

"Ya-ya." Lorelai said throwing her hands up in the air.

" you've been waiting six weeks to say that haven't you?"

"ya-ya" she said again. The two laughed and went on to the festival. They tried to stop on the way to get Sookie and Jackson but they were in the middle of a heated discussion so they continued on without them. At the festival Rory saw Jess for the first time since she'd kissed him at Sookie's wedding. He had his tounge happily shoved down another girls throught. The sight of this repulsed Rory when really it was just over the top insain jelousy, but after a few words with her mother she decided not to worry about him right now. Lorelai and Rory stayed together until Dean came and then Lorelai left for her Friday night dinner.

**_Friday night Dinner_**

Lorelai rung the doorbell and Emily answered and looked at her watch as she opened the door.

"Sorry I'm late mom," Lorelai said as she noticed this.

"Oh don't be sorry that's what the warm setting was invented for, she said with a touch of Sarcasm, " Richard Lorelai's here," she called to her husband in the other room.

"Mom before we sit down and get things going I wanna tell you something."

"Well tell me outside." Emily said trying to lead her daughter out to the patio.

"No I'll just do it here."

"Why?"

"There's just something about standing near the exit that's really working for me here."

"Your being silly, you don't discuss things standing by a door, now come outside come on."

"Emily I may have one more call to make tonight, Ben Stalin and I got cut of," Richard said walking into the room. "Hello Lorelai."

"Well come outside with us until he calls back, Lorelai is about to tell us something."

"Ahh…perhaps she has decided to buy and accurate time piece."

"Oh now Richard," Emily said laughing with him on the way out side.

Lorelai took a deep breath in. _**This is it **_she thought to her self.

"Is Rory okay?" her mother asked her.

"Rory's fine everything's fine it's really not that big a deal."

"What would you like to drink?" he father asked.

"Umm, whatever dad."

"I really cant read minds Lorelai,"

"Okay I'll have a Yeager mister and a Jell-O shot."

"Excuse me?"

"Water dad." She couldn't have alcoholic beverages anyway.

"Well sit down." Emily instructed. "Now go ahead tell us."

" Okay well…"

" Wait we brought you something from Martha's vineyard." Emily said handing Lorelai a pack of scone mix that Lorelai knew she'd never make.

"Now go."

"Well okay It's about Christopher."

"Speaking of which we got him a captain's hat, Richard where is that hat Lorelai can bring it to him."

"No I cant!" Lorelai interjected.

"Why not?"

"Well because it's just um…Chris and I aren't um" she said beginning to lose her nerve.

"Aren't what?" Richard asked not catching on.

"Their not together anymore Richard." Emily informed him.

"Why not?" he asked his daughter.

"I'm sure a vague reason is forth coming." Emily said.

"It just didn't work out that's all" Lorelai said trying to get around this and on to the bigger part.

"and there it is."

"I know your disappointed."

"Disappointed oh please." Emily said raising her voice to Lorelai. "Lorelai this is ridiculous you two aren't in high school anymore."

"I know." Lorelai said keeping her tone level. She had no idea how to say to them that she had made the exact same mistake she'd made almost eighteen years ago.

"Emily lets not talk about this." Richard said.

"No we are going to talk about it, your running around like you have no responsibility in life. Like you can flip from fling to fling…"

"That's not true." Lorelai cut in.

"man to man." Emily continued.

"I don't flip from man to man." Lorelai said in defense.

"You have a daughter, this affects Rory too you know."

"Emily your wasting your breath." Richard pressed.

"I know this affects Rory I'm not doing this lightly." Lorelai jumped in again.

"In fact I'm not doing anything at all."

"There is no reason for you to raise your voice." Richard said to Lorelai.

" I cant believe this."

"I want to know why, I want a reason, I don't want any of this just because , it just didn't work out nonsense. I want a legitimate solid adult reason why the father of my granddaughter and her mother cant seem to put a family together." Emily demanded.

"His girlfriend is pregnant."

"What?"

"Yes mom Sherri is pregnant and when Christopher found out he went back to her and that mother is the reason why. Lorelai said letting her anger get the best of her.

"Is he going to marry her?" Emily asked.

"I don't know probably."

"Well of course he is." Richard said smugly. "It the right thing to do in a situation like this and Christopher always tries to do the right thing."

This pushed Lorelai to the edge she grabbed her scones and her purse and got up to leave.

"Lorelai why are you getting so upset.?" Emily asked following her.

Lorelai turned around and looked at them both knowing she couldn't keep it secret any longer.

"Because mom,… I'm pregnant too."

Emily's face said everything. Lorelai turned around and walked out the door.

...

Lorelai drove into town and could hear the chorus of Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Days filling her car.

She pulled up in front of Luke's and walked across the street into the diner.

"We're closed he said coldly."

"I know...Look I didnt come here to make up or to try and get you to for give me or to talk. I wouldnt have even come here at all but I had a really crappy night and I really need a cup of coffee." Luke gave her a mean look from across the counter. " Look just pretend that Im not me. Im Me-Me new custermer, Ive never been in here before. I was just walking down the street and I spotted this place, Oh hey nice lights. and I came in." She said moving slowly towards the counter. "and now Me-Me is going to pour her self a cup of coffee, and sit over here way far away from you and she promises just as soon as she's done she will rense out her own cup and leave. " Lorelai sat down and put the cup up to her mouth. "This is the second time I let myself do this." she said after a moment.

Luke let out a sigh and gave in. "Do what?" he asked.

"Think I finally found it."

"found what?"

"Love, comfort, safty."

"Ah..."

"First with Max which of corse I screwed up and then with Christopher which of couse all the elements of the Universe got together to screw up."

"Yeap it's tough when the Universe is against you, it's like taking on the Mahnhtten garbage union."

"I always thought if he could just get it together, grow up, maybe we could do it. Maybe we could really be a family, in the traditional stupid Dan Quail, golden retever, grow old together, wear matching jogging suits kind of way. And then he did get it together. He became that guy, and he gets to be that guy with her. Chris is gonna have a baby with his girlfriend and he's gonna marry her, and he's gona be there for her while she's pregnant, and he's gonna be there for her while there child grows up, and he's gonna be there for her while she does whatever it is that she does. and I amin exactly the same place I was in before."

"Is that so bad you got Rory,"

"Yes I do,"

"You got a house, you got friends, you got a job, and apparently an iron stomach.

"No, its not so bad Im lucky...I know...I just feel like Im never gonna have it. The whole package you know. That person...that couple life, and I swear I hate admitting it because I fancy myself wonder woman but I want it, the whole package." Tears were falling from her eyes this was the first time she'd let out what she'd really been feeling. Luke saw this and slid a doughnut down to wear she was.

"You'll get it." he said.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know, now eat you doughnut."

"Im not really very hungry." she said taking the money out of her purse.

"Take it with you, you will be later."

"Se tried to hand him the five dollar bill but he wouldnt take it.

"Forget it first time custemers on the house, Me-Me was it?" he asked.

"Yeah,"

"Come again Me-Me."

"Thanks I will seems like a very nice place."

...

When Lorelai got home Rory was already there. So she decided to get the Lazy-Hazy-Crazy-Days out of her system by spending the rest of the evening with her daughter.

"How was dinner?" Rory asked

"How was Dean?"

"How was dinner?"

"Bad."

"Im sorry is there anything I can do to help."

"Your exsistance is a huge help." Rory smiled at her mom. "Hand me my purse will you, I'm hungry."

….


	5. Mother Knows best

**Disclaimer: I may rule the world but I dont own GG. Sad I know.:(**

**A/N: Hey Guys...yes it's me... I know... it's been awhile but Im here now. I've had much school stuff and family issues that it took me forever to get this written and posted which you peoples probrably dont care about. So anyways here goes nothing it's kinda crapy but I think ya'll can forgive me. Oh and yes I decided that I'm not posting another chapter until I get at least seven reviews my beta and I have come to this decision together so...i guess thats it...enjoy!!**

Chapter 5

Lorelai was asleep in her bed. Well not really asleep she was just kind of laying there in exhaustion. The clock read 12:00. She couldn't believe that she was still in bed but even as she contemplated getting up she knew she wouldn't. She was already having a horrible week. There was a bird watching group at the Inn this week and they were constantly walking around making bird noises which drove her crazy, she was finding that less and less of her clothes were fitting, She thought she caught a cold, Emily and Richard hadn't said a word to her since she announced two weeks ago that she was pregnant, and to top it all off with a bright red cherry Kirk asked her out. Lorelai and Rory had both gone to Friday night dinner and Emily chatted on and on with Rory but she didn't even take a second glance at Lorelai's attempt. She heard bird chirping outside her window, she was aggravated at their glee and singing. She told her self she was only in a bad mood because today was Friday and she would have too see Emily and Richard again.

"_Lorelai wake up this is your mother, it's time for school_." _Emily said knocking on her fifteen year old daughter's door. Lorelai didn't answer. "Lorelai," Emily called again. No answer._

_Emily decided to give up and just go in. _

_Lorelai, as she expected was still knocked out. Emily looked at her watch and sighed. _

"_Lorelai please get up, I don't want to say it again."_

_Lorelai stirred, " mom?" she asked groggily._

"_yes Lorelai now get up." _

_Lorelai let out a breath and swung the covers back and stood up. Her stomach was slightly swollen and noticeable in her bed clothes. Emily stared at her a moment with out realizing she was doing it. _

"_Mom!, you can go now I'm awake." Lorelai snapped._

"_yes well five minutes."_

_Lorelai walked down stairs fully dressed in her red Hartford prep Uniform. Her baby bump was hidden perfectly underneath the white blouse. No one would know, that was just the way Emily and Richard, well even Lorelai wanted it right now._

Lorelai heard the door close down stairs. Her baby was home.

"Mom are you here." Rory called.

"Up here babe." Lorelai yelled back.

Rory ran up to her mothers room.

"Mom your still in bed." she said surprised.

"Yeah, I think I have a cold." she told her.

"Aw, poor Mommy." Rory put her hand on top of Lorelai's forehead to see if she was feverish.

"Well you cant take me out like this can you?" Lorelai said as her last attempt to get out of Friday night dinner.

"Mom we have to go, I'm going to go change. You get dressed."

_**Friday Night Dinner**_

"Are you ready to go in yet, we've been standing out here forever." Rory asked. Lorelai took in a deep breath and nodded. She didn't know if she could handle another night like last Friday. She took a step forward and rung the doorbell.

A new maid answered the door, and took Lorelai and Rory's coats as they walked in. Lorelai put her hand on top of her belly inadvertently, when her mother walked in the room and greeted Rory. Lorelai would never admit it but her feelings were really hurt. Emily didn't know that carrying this baby was killing her from the outside in. She hated not telling people even though she knew that they already knew but the thought of raising another child alone scared Lorelai and this the time when she needed the most support Emily was treating her as if she was some outsider that didn't even belong to her.

"Hi mom." she tried in her most cheerful manor.

"Hello Lorelai," Emily said smugly as she walked out of the room and headed into the Living room for drinks. Lorelai shot a look to Rory who just shrugged.

"So grandma what's new at the DAR?" Rory asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh you know it's just a bunch of old ladies being old,"

There were about a million things Lorelai could comment on that statement but she didn't. she didn't want to make it worse than they already were. Besides she was tired of trying to please them with her interaction in the conversation.

The maid walked to the door of the room and announced that dinner was ready.

"Thank you Paulette," Emily told her as she got up to go into the dinning room. Rory followed her but Lorelai stayed seated. They'd sat down and the trays were being brought out to them before Emily even noticed Lorelai's absence. She got up from the table quickly agitated with her that girls stubbornness.

"Lorelai, what time is it?" she asked re-entering the living room.

Lorelai shrugged.

"It's 7:06," she said looking at her watch "and what time do we have dinner here Lorelai?"

She shrugged again.

"We have dinner at 7 o'clock"

Lorelai nodded still not making eye contact with her mother.

"So could you join Rory and I in the dining room or would that just be too much to ask her royal highness?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry Mother I didn't realize that was actually here I thought that maybe by entering this house my DNA magically rearranged it's self and I'd become invisible." She said with an equally harsh tone.

Emily was baffled at first but she closed her mouth quickly before anyone else knew. "I don't know why you're the one sitting her with an attitude? You just walk in here spring all these sudden changes in on us and then walk out."

Lorelai rolled her eyes there was no getting through to Emily Gilmore.

"Fine mother I'm am coming to dinner. Kay consider the subject dropped"

Lorelai got up, stormed into the dining room and sat across from her daughter. Emily followed behind her and sat down at the head of the table.

"Oh I forgot to wash my hands." Rory said. "Excuse me I'll be right back."

She exited the dining room and headed for the bathroom. Leaving her mother and grandmother alone.

"Lorelai we need to talk about this." Emily said. "I'm sorry if I was too hard on you about this whole thing. But there is something I would like to talk to you about." She reached her hand out to touch her daughters.

Lorelai was confused. Emily didn't apologize much, come to think of it Emily never apologized. Not to Lorelai at least. She looked at her mother with a certain curiosity.

"Lets have lunch, just me and you. Where ever you want." Lorelai didn't know what to say.

"Why?" is all she managed.

"because Lorelai, I'm a mother who wants to spend some quality time with her daughter is that okay with you."

"Ahh sure mom I guess."

"Okay then Thursday."

"What about Thursday?" Rory asked coming back to the table.

"Your mother and I are going to have lunch on Thursday." Emily answered.

"Really, that's great. I'm glad you guys are being civil again."

"Where at mom?" Lorelai questioned.

"Well I don't know. How about that Louis' you girls seem to like so much."

"Do you mean Luke's?"

"Well yes whatever."

"Luke's Diner,"

Emily nodded.

"Our Luke's Diner in Star's Hollow?"

"Yes Lorelai, Is there some reason I cant come to Luke's diner in Stars Hollow?" Emily asked.

"No mother…no reason at all."

"Good then it's settled."

It seemed that Thursday rushed upon Lorelai. At least those darn bird watchers were gone. She was on her way to Luke's diner from the Inn. She'd mapped out the best ways to avoid Miss Patty and Babette on the streets but she'd be screwed if they were already in the diner. She walked through the door and heard the slight _ding _of the bell. Sure enough the Gossip girls of stars hollow were sitting at their usual lunch table.

_Oh Great _she thought to her self_. _

"What the hell are you doing here?" Luke asked coldly with all his gruffness.

"Oh I came for the warmth." Lorelai sarcastically replied.

"You just aren't usually here this time of day that's all."

"I'm meeting someone for lunch."

"Oh, Kirk."

"What."

"You're meeting Kirk?"

"Why would you say that?"

"because I know he asked you out."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he told me."

"He told you?"

"Last week."

"Oh my God."

"Relax, I think it's great."

"Why why would he tell you?"

"Actually he came to me for a little advice."

"About what?" she asked walking over to the table.

"About whether or not I thought he had a shot with you. After all I know you. I've been to your house. I know whether or not you have stain resistant rugs."

"I'm laying down now." Lorelai exaggerated by putting her head down on the table.

"He seemed very impressed to hear you have wood floors."

"Oh Luke." she groaned.

"I told him you like movies, and junk food, oh and talking excessively, but we both agreed there is nothing like some good lovin' to shut a person up if you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry could you bring me a sharper fork I'm not sure this one will go all the way through your hand."

Luke took the fork from Lorelai. "Now I know it's new and I don't want to jinx it so I wont talk about it anymore but hearing that guy talk about you he almost died of expression."

"Far far away from me."

"Love is in the air." Luke teased. Lorelai picked up her spoon and threw it at him just as Emily came walking through the door."

"Why are you throwing cutlery in a public place?" she asked Lorelai coming over to the table.

"Because I felt silly throwing it at home."

"Sorry I'm late, there was traffic. Perhaps had I been here a little earlier the may have been the possibility of soup."

"Oh I haven't been here long see I still have my knife." Lorelai held up the shiny utensil for her mother to see.

"I'm glad to hear it." Emily said as she wiped the seat to sit down.

"Let's see what they have shall we." Emily picked up a menu to review it. " Oh Cesar Salad is that good here?" she asked.

"I don't know I've never had it."

"Oh…has Rory?"

"I don't think so."

"Well you have to be careful with Cesar salad incase the eggs are bad. Unless they coddle them if they coddle them it will be fine. Do you know if they coddle the eggs here?"

"No I don't but you can ask Luke."

"Oh, he'll just say they do. I'm going to have a cob salad what are you going to have.

"I'm going to have Cesar Salad with extra uncoddled eggs on the side." Lorelai joked.

Emily wasn't impressed " Lorelai really would a serious answer once in awhile kill you?"

"Sorry mom I'm actually a little confused."

"About what?"

"About this.?"

"What confusing about this we're having lunch."

"Yes I know we are having Lunch mom but we don't usually have lunch especially not in my town at my Luke's diner."

"I just figured you had to work it would be easier on you this way."

"Okay mom that's fine…it…I"

"You two ready to order." Luke asked cutting in.

"yes, how is your Cesar Salad dressing prepared?" Emily asked.

"I'll have to call Paul Newman and ask him." he replied in his usual grumpy manner.

"a cob Salad and an Ice tea." Emily stated annoyed.

"Cheese burger, fries, onion rings, and a cherry coke." Lorelai added.

"Any pie today." He asked her.

"Nope. I don't think so."

"Oh I see cutting back, trying to look good for the big day. Smart. Very smart"

"Hey be sure to check that frying oil with your face." Lorelai joked, as Luke walked away.

"What was that all about." Emily wondered.

"Oh noting just a little small town charm, now mom why did you ask me to lunch."

"Like I told you at dinner last week I wanted to spend some quality time with my daughter. Rory drops by after school, so we get to see her, but we never see you alone."

"Mom. Is this really a me and you lunch no hidden agenda."

"Of course not."

"Okay then fine." Lorelai smiled kind of happy about spending this time with her mother. That lasted about all of two seconds.

"I talked to Christopher."

"What!!"

"I called him last week and believe me Lorelai he is not in love with that woman. He didn't come out and say it but I could hear it in his voice."

"Oh my god mom."

"He'd much rather be with you and Rory and the baby than that that…"

"Sherri mom her name is Sherri and incase it suddenly slipped you mind she 's pregnant too. Besides Christopher doesn't even no about the baby. How could you do this."

"You didn't tell him yet?"

"No mom I haven't told him yet. I cant believe you went behind my back to interfere. No, wait yes I can because that's the Gilmore way." Lorelai's voice got louder with every word. She stood up from the table. "This is my baby, and I will tell him when I'm ready for him to know." She was full on screaming now so caught up in her ranting that she didn't notice the stares she was getting from everyone in the place. Especially Babette and Miss Patty who were so deep in every word that was coming out of Lorelai's mouth. It was like they had mental tape recorders turned on in their heads . "You don't get to make decisions for me anymore Don't call Christopher don't talk to me about us because that is none of your business if I want your help then I'll ask for it but until then butt out."

"Lorelai I…"

"I got to get back to the Inn." Lorelai picked up her purse and left. She knew that that little outburst had confirmed everyone's suppositions but she was to mad to care.


	6. Silver Lining

**A/N:Hello all my peoples, I've missed you terribly. Yes I realize that you may be angry with me because I promised you that I would update with in a week but Life happened and my computer crashed but then a miracle happened and my dad got it fixed then my grandpa sat on it and broke the screen and now I just got a new one so here it is. Okay now I'm working on The Gilmore's Little Princess and it should be up in a day or two. Oh yes before I forget I'm in desperate search for a BETA if you are one or you know one and would be willing to take me on then message me ASAP. Enough about me onto the story. I made this primarily about Rory because I felt that y'all wanted to know how she felt about everything and what was going on with her. SO without further adew...I give you Rory.**

**Disclaimer: I may have brought sexy back but I sadly so not own.**

This was becoming a very difficult year for the only daughter of Lorelai Gilmore. She, so far she was dealing with the stress of her senior year and getting into Harvard the only school she'd ever wanted to go to, then her physically absent father comes waltzing back into her life and makes yet another promise they he couldn't keep because his blond workaholic girlfriend was pregnant, she was quickly losing interest in her boyfriend but instead falling for a guy who treated her like dirt, and on top of it all her mother…her best friend was having another baby. All of her other problems looked like a day at the beach compared to this. She was use to Christopher not being around, she could probably handle not getting into Harvard, and she knew that Dean loved her with all his heart and that would somehow work its self out; but this feeling of being replaced was something she couldn't shake. She tried not to think about it as Lorelai filling her shoes because she'd be gone in a few months, she even tried looking at becoming a big sister as an opportunity but no matter how hard she tried not to she hated that thing growing inside of her mother, she didn't want to but she did, so she simply stopped thinking about it, ignoring the problem at hand all together. She never said a word about it…not to anyone and thankfully neither did Lorelai.

_"Mommy mommy." Five year old Rory Gilmore said waking her moher._

_"What is it baby." Lorelai answered still half asleep._

_"It's time... It's time...Mommy wake up._

_"Time for what baby?" Lorelai asked sitting up._

_"School... it's the first day of school Mommy I get to go to school with the big kids now." _

_"Yeah sweet pea but not four another three hours." she noted looking at the clock. "Rory, it's 4:30."_

_Rory frrowned. Her small girl exciement crushed. SHe already dressed herself and everything. _

_"Oh baby. Come here and lay with Mommy." She said taking the girl in her arms "Now clse your eyes and think about what your first day is going to be like and when you open them again, it'll be time to go."_

_"Really?" she asked eyes filling with hope again._

_"yeap. really."_

_Rory did just as her mother had instructed her to and soon she was fast asleep._

I was a peaceful day and the sun was shinning bright the Rory's window she opened her eyes and glanced at the alarm clock. It told her that she was late getting up for school.

'_crap' _she muttered to herself. She'd be a dead woman if she missed her bus. She jumped up out of the bed quickly and threw off her pajama shirt while at the same time reaching for her powder blue jumper. She dressed quickly and looked in the mirror realizing she had no time for her hair. She threw it up into a pony tail, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door.

Breathless she reached the square just in time to see her bus to Hartford drive away.

"NO!… don't… leave…come…back." she said gasping for air. She slowly came to a stop as she realized it wasn't going to turn around for her.

"ERG!" she twisted forcing her back pack off her shoulder. She put her face in her hands trying to figure out what to do next: she had a tests in history and Latin that she would have to make up. The heat in her body was beginning to cool and her staggered breath becoming even. She loosened her tense muscles and tightened up again as she heard a voice call out from behind her.

"Hey." it said. It was cool and laid back but still just the sound of it gave her an adrenaline rush. She recognized the masculine tone immediately, it was that of someone she loved but at the same time hated…she hated how much she loved the sound of that voice.

Rory removed her hands from her face and turned around to still a glance at the male form of perfection that was Jess Mariano.

She rolled her eyes so not to show her passion that burned for him a passion she didn't even know she had yet. "What?" she asked as if not wanting to be bothered.

"You miss your bus?"

"No Jess I'm just seeing how long I stand here in the middle of the street before I get pelted by a car."

Jess smirked. "Where's that jar head boy friend of yours?"

"I don't know Where's that wanna be Anna Nicole Smith girlfriend of yours?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh really because from the way I saw her tongue shoved down your throat last night at the dance off she sure looked like your girlfriend."

"Well she's not okay."

"Fine."

"Fine."

There was a long pause between them before Jess began to speak again.

"Come on."

"What?"

"Come on." he said and began to walk away. Rory followed him but continued asking questions.

"Where are we going?"

"Your going to school."

"What but my bus just left."

"I know."

"Jess?"

"I'm going to take you."

"Your what?" she asked just as they approached his car.

"Get in."

"No."

"Come on Rory get in the damn car."

"Why."

"Because there would be no point in me driving all the way to Hartford, to your school with out you."

She stopped and hesitated for a moment trying to think of anyway this could go wrong.

"You know what fine, stay here." Jess said becoming impatient. "I've got things to do." he got in to the car and put the key in the ignition.

"No wait!" Rory opened the door and stepped into the car, he quickly pulled off before she could even get the door closed. In an awkward attempt to get rid of the silence Jess turned on the Radio. Rory recognized the song but she was to disgusted that he liked it too to enjoy it.

"What do you mean you have stuff to do, you should be in school too." She said after a moment.

"How do you know I didn't mean school."

"Because Jess your school starts before I even catch the bus, I used to go to Star's Hollow High too you know."

"Smart and Pretty." He said. Rory blushed.

"You still didn't answer my question." Rory pointed out.

" So,"

"So aren't you going to?"

"Nope."

"Oh come on why not."

"Because f I told you I'd have to kill you."

"I'll take my chances."

"Sorry, no can do." he stopped for a second "but I can show you…that is if the good girl would ever take a chance."

" I take chances all the time."

"Okay well then go with me."

"Where."

"Cant you just trust me."

"What about school."

"Remember that whole taking a chance thing."

"Jess no, I can't. It wouldn't be right."

"I guess you'll never know then."

She couldn't stand his charming nature. He had her hooked she didn't even care about the physics test or whatever it was.

"Okay fine. I'll go."

Jess smiled and turned up the radio as he made an illegal U turn onto the interstate.

**A/N: Yeah so what did ya think. Remember I cant hear you through the computer the only way I can know what you think is if you review...**


	7. Hiya Blondie

**A/N: Hey! Boy have I missed you. But here I am and there you are. Lucky us right?-lol. SO Let me give you the low down. This chapter is alittle boring. As you know Lorelai and Emily have just had their little spat cling the whole town in on Lorelai's new growing bud. Then Rory went off with Jess. This chapter is really just feeling things in for the big shabam of the next chapter. So I really really really really want you to enjoy.:)**

**Disclaimer: Yes since the last chapter I tracked down Amy Sherman Palladino and made her selll me her rights to gilmore girls. LOL. No sadly I still dont own.**

"Well Ms. Gilmore it looks like you're doing well. How are you feeling?" Dr. Shaun Harris, Lorelai's OB/GYN asked her at her doctors appointment that morning. He was a tall man about 6'8 or so. He had tan skin and his hair was showing the early signs of grey though he was only still in his forties. Lorelai wasn't quite sure where he was from but he had a accent that hinted towards British. Lorelai noticed that his eyes were the strangest green she'd ever seen. The were sharp but not dark, almost electrifying.

"Other than the stretch marks, vomiting, back pain, the constant need to pee, the cravings for foods no one in their right mind would even look at, and the trouble sleeping I'm fantastic." she said sarcastically flashing her million dollar smile at him.

"Well that's to be expected. It says here that you've gained fifteen pounds." He said not so much asking but telling her. She jut nodded and rubbed her ever expanding tummy. The doctor came over and put the stethoscope on her stomach. "Sounds good. The baby has a nice strong heartbeat. I'll let you hear it in a second. But first lets check your blood pressure. Have you been following the diet advised for you?" he asked.

"Sometimes…"

"Sometimes?"

"maybe…"

"maybe?"

"okay no. but the foods you tell me to eat are never what I'm craving."

"Lorelai?"

"Okay okay I'll do better."

The doctor put the sphygmomanometer cuff round her arm. "Your blood pressure is a little high but nothing to worry about yet. Just be sure to get the right amount of rest, don't get too stressed out, and eat healthier."

Lorelai sighed.

"Now lets take a look at that baby of yours."

Lorelai laid back on the table and lifted her shirt up to the hem of her bra. The doctor turned on the large monitor. "You know the drill, the gel is cold but only for a second. Now if the baby is turned in the right position then we may be able to find out the sex. Do you want to know?"

Lorelai thought about it for a second. "Nope." she said eagerly "I want to be surprised. He spread the gel all over her stomach and rested the wand on it moving it around as to spread the gel in. His fast motions got slower as he tried to pinpoint the location of the baby.

"There." he said pointing to the screen. "There is your baby."

The _'thump thump thump'_ of it's heart beat mesmerized her. She hadn't really thought about how much this little person was going to affect her life until now. She was realizing that she was about to bring a human being into the world, and at that moment with tears in her eyes that she truly became excited. She smiled at the screen and blew a kiss at it.

"Hi baby." she said in a squeaky voice. "I'm your mommy and I cant wait to meet you." she thought about the sex again. "Wait I want to know."

"Okay" he adjusted the wand and open his mouth to tell her when she cut him off.

"No no never mind….I think. I don't know." Lorelai was trying to get her mind straight on exactly what she wanted.

""How about this, I will write it down on a sheet of paper and you can look at it if and when you want to."

"Ok." she looked back up to the little fish swimming around inside her. The doctor noticed her fascination with it and smiled

"I get you a print out." Dr. Morrison said and walked out of the office.

"Thank you." she replied happily with intention of putting this one on the refrigerator right beside Rory's kindergarten hand prints..

Twenty weeks. She wondered what she was doing when she was twenty weeks along with Rory.

"_Lorelai Victoria what is taking you so long? Your going to be late." her mother Emily called from the other side of the door. _

"_I'm not going." Lorelai protested._

"_What? Why not?" Emily asked walking in._

"_Stupid uniform doesn't fit and this is the biggest size they make. I cant go back." she stated._

_Emily took a deep breath in. Her sixteen year old daughter was five months pregnant and now refused to go back to school. All her hopes and dreams for her little girl were gone. She couldn't blame her though. People were forbidding their kids to associate with Lorelai. As if she were less than them because she slipped up one time. Lorelai was in her bra and her stretched out stomach made her skin look tight and uncomfortable but she never complained. Not about being the scandal of the year or the pain of growing a human life. Emily admired her daughter for that. It was a huge burden to bear and as much as she hated to admit it her girl was handling it with dignity and grace. _

"_Very well. Get dressed and come down stairs for breakfast." she said sadly._

…

Emily was sad. She was sad that she was alone in her big empty house again, as Richard was away in Holland. She was sad that Lorelai, her only daughter wouldn't speak to her, of coarse it was her fault but she was only trying to help. She was also sad that she'd finished all the planning for her latest DAR functions and there was noting left to do. More than sad she was bored and more than bored she was lonely.

She could go critique the maids on the job they were doing but unfortunately they had the day off. She could watch television but she didn't know where the maid kept that guide thing they send you and she detested coming in on the middle of a program. Maybe a book. She thought to herself and stumbled into the library for something to read.

The were rows and rows of hundreds of books. She reached for one on the corner but as she started to pull it out another one fell. She stepped down to retrieve the book. Embroidered on the front was the seven most beautiful letters ever brought together to form a name. 'LORELAI'. She opened it to the first page. It showed a birth announcement

_We welcome with love…_

_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore_

_March 16, 1968 at 3:04 am_

_6lbs 11oz_

There was a picture of her newborn baby above. Emily thought her to be the most beautiful, wonderful, perfect thing on the planet, that of coarse was before she could talk back. Emily slammed the book shut as a tear slid down her flushed cheek. She brushed away. Her baby was about to have a baby. Another baby. She wanted to be apart of this child's life the way she never got to with Rory. She wanted to help Lorelai in all the ways e wasn't able to before. Emily opened the book back up and flipped through the rest of her little girls life.

…

Christopher Hayden looked around his apartment. It wasn't really his apartment anymore, now it was their apartment. His…and Sherri's…and soon to be baby Georgia's . That was the name they decided on for their daughter. _**Georgia**_. It had changed so much since Sherri moved in. Everything was now organized and clean and settled. His CD's were in alphabetical order for god's sake. He felt out of place in his home, he felt out of place at his job, he felt out of place almost every where he went except when he was with Lorelai. Her smile could melt his heart on it's coldest day. He sighed thinking about how he almost had it. How he, Lorelai, and Rory almost made it work almost had a family. It would just have been to much like right for things to have worked out that way though. So of course Sherri got pregnant and now he had to marry her. Now Lorelai wouldn't speak to him and what hurt him even more was that she was keeping Rory away. He picked up the phone and dialed that number again.

"_I have nothing cute to say for my message.. puppies.. hey that's cute now leave yours__." _he missed the sound of her voice.

"Hey Lore. It's me again…please I just want to talk to you." He let out a long sigh. "Okay well call me back." he hung up the phone determined to get a hold of her one way or another.

…

The week flew by for Rory, as it seemed the year was beginning too. She knew it wasn't right but she decided to keep her little adventure with Jess a secret for now. Even from her best friend. Rory felt like Lorelai had no problems keeping secrets from her so should she care. She was so glad to see Thursday she didn't know what to do. The September leaves had started to fall and the chill of fall was in the air. She enjoyed the Star's Hollow scenery as she walked down the driveway and into the house. The phone was ringing when she walked into the house. She dropped her books on the couch and went to answer it.

"_Hello." she said answering the phone._

"_Hey. Blondie." It was her mother on the other end of the receiver._

"_What?"_

"_Huh."_

"_You called me Blondie." _

"_Yeah."_

"_My hair is brown."_

"_So…"_

"_So therefore wouldn't it be brownie and not blondie?"_

"_Well… I wasn't really going on hair color."_

"_Oh, Really." _

"_Yeah see I was just sitting here thinking to Myself who is the person I would most like to talk to right now."_

"…_and what does this have to do with my hair color."_

"_wait wait. Okay so anyway I was sitting here thinking about who I would most like to talk to and do you know who popped into my head.?"_

"_ummm…me?"_

"_nope sorry Marilyn Monroe. But I hear she a little hard to get in touch with right now so I started thinking about the last time I saw a Marilyn flick…"_

"_and what did you come up with?"_

"_Gentlemen love Blondes."_

"_Ah a classic."_

"_Yes so I decided that since I couldn't talk to Lorelei Lee I would just have to talk to Lorelai Leigh." Rory and Lorelai both Laughed. _

"_I see. Sorry to disappoint but I could dye my hair blonde if you want."_

"_Nah. The deep auburn color keeps you mysterious."_

"_did you just call to talk about hair color."_

"_Nope I almost home. And I'm starving. Lets go eat."_

"_ok do you want Al's?_

"_Yuck. I cant even think about Bulgarian right now."_

"_Kay. What about Luke's?"_

"_Kay. See you soon babe."_

"_Ok bye mom."_

"_Bye Doll."_

…_.._

**.Okay this is the part when you review.!!! :)**


	8. More Suprises

**Hey. **

**I'll keep it short and sweet. All my stories will be updated before the new year is over that includes another chapter for this one. I know what your thinking too "HEY YOUR CHAPTER S ARENsT AS LEGNTHY AS THEY WERE BEFORE" but I can explain I have been studing like crazy for finals for the last three weeks but they are over tomorrow so wish me luck. but please just know I didnt and havent forgot. More soon. Oh yeah I know that this kinda happened in the show and it's not word for word but I did the best i could off the top of my head.:)**

**P.S. sorry ahead of time about the cliff hanger.**

Lorelai looked forward to all things in the for seeable future. She looked foreword to the birth of her new baby. She looked foreword watching her oldest walk across the stage in cap and gown. She even looked foreword to going to work tomorrow (despite her swollen feet.). Lorelai looked foreword to everything in the immediate way of things headed toward her …everything but the always dreaded Friday night dinner.

She walked in her closet. _Hummm_…. She thought to her self. There was an array of new maternity clothes she and Sookie went to buy together. If you have to be pregnant at least you can go through it with your best friend. She decided on a black sweater and jeans. It was getting colder so she grabbed a black jacket to match.

"Rory." she said walking down the stairs.

"Coming." Rory said as she met her mother at the end of the staircase.

"Oh goo-"

"Goo?" Rory asked.

"NO, is that my sweater."

"No."

"Rory that is so my favorite sweater."

"ok fine it's yours but it's not like you can wear it anyway." She pointed to the lower part of Lorelai's shirt. She put on her jacket and walked outside. Her mother followed.

"Uh, your always taking my stuff. Give it back." she demanded.

"Sure mom, I'll just take off right here in the middle of the driveway."

"Lorelai rolled her eyes."

"When we get home I'm going to take….your comforter."

"Not again….You had it all summer."

"Well your Chilton skirt then."

"I need that."

"Gosh you have so many rules about taking your stuff."

"How about I just give you the sweater back after dinner."

"No, then it will have your Rory cooties on it. Ew."

"I do not have Rory cooties."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too , but hey that is a nice color on you."

"My cooties and I thank you."

Lorelai laughed and they were able to continue on with this conversation the entire way to Hartford. Lorelai parked the car and huffed.

"Here we are." she said.

"Yep."

"I suppose we should go in."

" I suppose so." Rory took a step foreword but Lorelai kept her feet planted in the same spot.

"Mom! It's cold out here."

"Alright, alright." she stepped up to the door and knocked twice.

Emily answered the door. "Come in." she said.

"Oh so that was the door." the new maid said almost skipping into the room.

"Yes Sara for the hundredth time."

"Okay so I just have to remember that the big bell is the door and the little bell is the oven." she smiled proud of herself that she remembered that much.

"Yes Sarah." Emily said clearly aggravated.

"What's with that?" Lorelai asked unable to resist.

"The new maid." Emily replied.

"Yes I can see that. But what gives."

"Your father seems to think I cant keep a maid. And I'm just making a point. Besides she isn't all that bad."

"Mom I've seen you have maids deported who were a thousand times better than her."

"Oh Lorelai your so dramatic."

"Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore" the maid Sarah said standing in the doorway.

"Yes Sarah but I told you we eat dinner at seven."

"So…"

"So come back and get us at seven." Emily snapped.

"Oh but dinner's ready now."

Lorelai and Rory exchanged looks of concern.

"Ok fine Sarah we will eat dinner now and all be in bed by nine O'clock." she got out of the chair she was sitting in in the den and walked in to the dining room a jaw dropped Rory and Lorelai behind her. The three of them sat down to their salads.

Lorelai began eating immediately, stuffing food into her mouth as if it were going out of style and she didn't even like salad. She swallowed hard and then noticed Emily and Rory's stares. Her mother opened her mouth to say something along the lines of "Were you raised in a barn" a rhetorical question of course but the maid came waltzing in with the main dish. She was so close, almost got the food on the table when the doorbell rang. She swung the tray around taking the food in another direction.

"Who in devil could that be…Sarah wait." Emily stood up but the door had already been answered. The room fell silent just long enough for Lorelai Gilmore to look up for her plate and see none other than Christopher Hayden.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	9. A Falling Out

**A/N: yeah I know the wait was totally uncalled for sorry. Anyway most of this chapter is borrowed from Episode 3:02 "the haunted leg." so please enjoy. and review. **

**disclaimer: i dont own. simple but true.**

"Lore. I need to talk to you." Christopher said.

"Chris?" Lorelai looked to her mother. "Did you do this?" she asked getting angry.

"I did not do this."

"After I asked you to stay out of it."

"Lorelai, I did not do this." Emily repeated.

Lorelei shifted her glance from her mother to her ex-lover. "You have to go." she said getting up from the table to personally escort him out.

"I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me." he told her

"Why."

"Christopher...Lorelai come back here." Emily said as Lorelai walked Chris away from the table.

"Why wont you call me back?" he asked as soon as they were out of sight.

"There couldn't be a worse time to have this conversation."

"Really? Because it seems to e the only time to have this conversation." he said walking into the foyer.

"Look go home I promise I will talk to you tomorrow." she lied.

"Well sure I believe that"

"I've never lied to you, there's no reason to doubt my word."

"Really? Forty-five un-returned phone calls isn't a reason."

"No, it isn't."

"You shutting me out like this is wrong."

"I'm not discussing this with you here, in my mother's house."

"You don't get to dictate this," he said sternly. "I needed to talk to you, you wouldn't return my calls, so I did what I had to do. I'M SORRY, but after all we've been through especially these past few months you shutting me out is wrong, and you know what hits me the hardest Lore?"

"Apparently it isn't the door on you way out." she replied sarcastically.

"You keeping Rory from me." Lorelai's jaw dropped. She was shocked that he could even imply that she would do something like that.

"What?"

"I never ever thought you'd do that."

"I'm not keeping Rory from you." she got defensive.

"Oh, really? Then why hasn't she called me back huh? I mean no matter where you and I have been in our lives my daughter has always called me back until now."

"Hey listen me-" she started but was cut off by Rory's entrance into the room.

"I didn't call you back because I didn't want to. Me! Mom had nothing to o with it." she said to her father.

"Honey calm down." Lorelai said to her daughter.

Rory ignored her, "This is me. You promised me at Sookie's wedding that this was going to work, that you were going to be there, you promised me."

"I know but honey please understand."

"No! I always understand and I don't want to understand. I don't even really want to talk about this right now. Go be somebody else's dad." She'd gotten so worked up that she was out of breath. Not only had her statement caught Christopher off guard but Lorelai too. She knew that Rory was upset but, Chris was right, she had never **not **called him back. It seemed as if she was addressing her anger to Lorelai in the same statement.

"Don't say that."

"I going upstairs call me when he's gone." she said to her mother.

Christopher looked at Lorelai. "She did not get there by herself."

Lorelai got frustrated he actually thought she would coach their daughter into being angry with him. "Have you ever met your daughter? She could get to the third dimension by herself. She helping the crossing guard when she was four."

"I'm going to talk to her."

"NO your not, she wants to be alone and cool off respect that. I'll talk to her later."

"You'll talk to her great that makes me feel a whole lot better."

"Okay," she sighed in frustration at this man. "You need to leave. Right now." She said leading him to the door. She was in no mood. And she wasn't feeling so good anymore."

"This isn't right…she needs her father." he tried.

Lorelai quickly turned around and for the firs time since he arrived she raised her voice at him. "I know she needs her father. I've been telling her she needs her father. But she feels like her father bailed on her and she's mad…and hurt and I cant change that in three minutes."

"DO YOU THINK I LIKE THIS SITUATION??" he said getting loud right back.

"Oh god."

"DO YOU, after what you and I had going and now…"

"Chris." she said keeping him from going any further. "DO you remember why we're her RIGHT NOW!? What event in your life caused this very pleasant moment we're sharing?"

"That has nothing to do with this." it seemed as if he really believed that.

"yeah…okay…what?" Lorelai said not really able to put the words together that founded her frustration. "Chris man…ERG. What do you want from me." she screamed.

"I want to talk." his voice grew as hers did.

"About what?"

"I don't know, I just…I don't like how things are." he said honestly.

"But that's how they are." Lorelai's anger was reaching her maximum point and she was feeling worse by the second. And even though his voice echoed through her head like it was the middle of the grand canyon and she felt as though she should sit down she continued to argue with him.

"I didn't want things to turn out this way." he said redundantly.

"but they did turn out this way."

"But I didn't want that."

"Christopher, is Sherri still pregnant?"

"Of course she is."

"and are you still with her?"

"Yes."

"are you still going to marry her?" she was asking a question she already knew the answer to.

He paused but soon followed with "Yes."

"Then honey we are where we are. Accept it. I sure have. "

"I cant."

That hit her target and she went off. "don't you understand that I cant talk to you, because it hurts talking to you. Really hurts. Standing here right now talking to you is killing me OKAY. DON'T YOU UNDER STAND THAT?" no matter how she was feeing before she felt a thousand times worse now. She was angry, and sad, and scared, and tired, and totally stressed out. It got to her and she knew as it crept up on her what was happening. The room was suddenly spinning the for walls turning circles before her eyes. She could hear mothers voice but could not register what she was saying. Christopher looked at her.

"Lore?" he said seeing the dazed look on her face. He took another look a real look, and noticed something about her he had not before just seconds before she collapsed in his arms.

"Oh my god." Emily screamed running over to her clearly unconscious daughter . "Christopher call 911."

_It was a school day and she was seven. She'd stayed after for her violin lessons that she hated more than the stupid new nanny her mother had hired who had obviously forgotten to pick her up. She missed her old nanny a young British woman named Jamie. She never forgot. As she stood out side in the autumn air waiting, she looked over and next to her stood a brown eyed boy with golden blonde hair. She hadn't noticed him come out here, or heard him, she thought she was alone as she often was. At that moment he looked at her too. The first thing he noticed was her brilliantly bright blue eyes. He half smiled mesmerized by her. He was eight and almost positive he'd seen her before. _

"_Hi." he said._

"_Hello." she returned politely. "I like your backpack." she said noticing the décor. _

"_Thanks." he said smile getting bigger._

"_My name's Lorelai, I'm seven." she returned revealing to him a toothless grin._

"_I'm Chris." she giggled feeling as if she'd made a new friend. He wasn't sure when his mom would be back for him so he sat down on the ground and pulled out a peanut butter sandwich. "Want half?" he asked. She nodded. And there started what we know now as a disaster waiting to happen. If only they knew._


	10. Deadbeats, Daughters, and Dilemmas

**Signed, sealed, delivered. I am so sorry. I pinky promise that I will never let that much time pass without updating ever ever again. Please Enjoys this chapter. Emily has a few things up her sleave and Rory has a complete change of heart so let me know what you think. Oh yeah and I tried to fix it up as much as possible. You know spelling and grammar wise.**

**Disclaimer: NO! I do not own. Too tired to think of something cleaver to say.**

"Hello."Jess answered the phone groggily.

"Jess?"Asked the frantic voice on the other end.

"Rory?"He glanced at the clock beside his bed. 9:30, "What's going on."

Rory glanced up into the waiting room, her father stood with his head up against the wall, her grandmother was pacing franticly across the floor, her mother was lying in some hospital room having god knows what done to her and she decided to call Jess, not her boyfriend, not her best friend…Jess.

"Rory!"Jess demanded."Is everything alright?"

"Uh…yes…no…I don't know…."That was all she could get out.

"Rory? Where are you?"

She takes another deep breath before answering,"We're at the hospital,"

Jess threw the covers back on his bed_. _"What? What's going on? Why are you at the hospital?"

"My mom…she's uh…not doing too well."Rory didn't realize the scared tone in her voice was scaring Jess."I'm so sorry Jess, I shouldn't have called I…"

"No, Rory wait. I'll be right there. What hospital?"

…_._

Christopher sat beside Emily who had just stopped pacing when his phone rang. He knew who it was before he answered or even looked at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

…

"Yes Sherri everything is fine,"

…

"Sher..no no, I'm on my way.

…

"I'm on my way."

…

"I love you too."

As he hung up the phone he noticed his daughter who was sitting across from him staring him down.

"Rory I…"

"It's okay Dad. You already made your choice. Go home to Sherri, I'm not mad anymore. I understand that something's are more just more important. But I'm tired of being put off Dad and I don't want my brother or sister to have to go through this sometimes crap. It's not fair. So go me and Mom will be fine, but please don't come back. Just leave us alone from now on."

He opened his mouth to speak but Rory cut him off.

"Yes, dad, that's what I really want.

Christopher gave her a moment to change her mind but when he realized that she wouldn't he left.

Jess arrived a few minutes later with Luke.

"Rory," he said from the end of the hallway.

"Jess," Rory jumped up and to Emily's surprise ran straight into the arms of this dark haired boy in the leather jacket. He just held her. Emily could see that this character was more concerned about Rory than anything else.

Emily cleared her throat so her granddaughter would realize she hadn't gotten a proper interdiction.

"Oh," Rory said noticing her mistake. "Um, Grandma this is Jess he's ah…" she stuttered still unsure of their relationship, especially considering she had a boyfriend and he had his "Shane". "He's a very good friend of mine. And this is his uncle Luke. You remember him, He owns the dinner mom's always talking about."

Emily gave him a glance and knew he wouldn't do, this was not a suitable boy for her granddaughter but she'd fix that later. "And Jess this is my grandma Rory continued."

Emily stuck her hand out for a shake. "Charmed." She mumbled.

As the awkward hellos continued Rory saw her mother's doctor headed their way.

"Gilmore?" he asked.

"That's us." Rory said.

"Lorelai will be fine. She is awake. She probably fainted from stress related complications due to preeclampsia, which is a blood pressure disorder in pregnant woman."

"What about the baby. She's fine as well but this could have been very serious. I'm putting your mother on strict bed rest. I don't want her to leave the house except for doctor's appointments and she should stay in bed with bathroom exceptions."

"No problem doctor my daughter will be in excellent hands I assure you." Emily says.

"Can I see my mom please?" Rory asks.

"Sure." The doctor nods. "Right this way." Rory follows him down the long hallway that seems more like a never ending maze. Here we are he says. Rory takes a deep breath unsure of what she will find behind the door and opens it.

Lorelai's eyes were closed and her face was turned toward the window and her left hand rested on her tummy.

Rory tried to close the door quietly but it didn't quite work out that way. Lorelai stirred and turned to face Rory. A smile almost instantly appeared across her face.

"Hey Sweet Pea." She said groggily.

"Mom," She walked as quickly as she could to Lorelai bed side and gently fell beside her laying her head on her mother's chest. Lorelai weakly ran her fingers through Rory's hair.

"Hey hon," she said. "I'm fine."

"I know. I just….I love you Mom and I…I'm so sorry for being angry with you."

….

The sun came up alerting everyone of its presence in the room. Rory opened her eyes to the bright light of the sun to find Lorelai still snoozing away. Over in the corner of the room her grandmother was also sleeping in what looked to be the world's most uncomfortable chair.

As she sat up one word crossed her mind. _Jess. _She'd forgotten all about Jess…and Luke.

She'd have to call them and them and thank them for coming so late. She had no idea how long they had even waited. She got up gently so not to wake her mom.

She needed coffee and she needed it now.

As she stood up she heard her grandmother. "Rory?"

"Grandma, you didn't have to stay."

"We may not always get along but she is my only daughter, I not only had to stay, I wanted to." Rory smiled.

"How long have you been asleep?"

"Not long. I was watching some forensic show. Honestly I don't understand America's fascination."

"You should go home Grandma."

"No no, I'm fine. Where were you headed?"

"Oh, I was just going to check on Jess and Luke and get a cup of coffee."

"Okay you go ahead," Emily looked over to her sleeping daughter "I'm going to stay here."

"Want me to bring you something back? What would you like?"

"Anything you bring will be fine dear."

Rory smiled, "Okay Grandma," and left Mother and Daughter alone.

Emily picked herself up out of the uncomfortable chair stiff body and all and walked up beside Lorelai's bed. She hated seeing her like this, so helpless, so unlike Lorelai. She wasn't going to let anything happen to her daughter or her grandchild. She knew staying in bed and relaxing would be difficult for Lorelai but she'd see to it even if she had to move her into her old bedroom and keep an eye on her herself. That was exactly what she would do. Lorelai and Rory would move in until the baby was born it seemed liked the perfect idea where everyone was concerned. Rory would be closer to her school, and Lorelai would be waited on hand and foot and Emily could try and mend her relationship with her daughter. Emily picked up her phone, walked out of the room and began making the preparations.

_Emily had just settled herself into bed. She'd finish preparing a party for the cliental for her husband's company. It was late. Later than usual but she didn't mind. She lived for these things but she was tired now. No sooner had Emily closed her eyes, she heard a faint whimper. '__**Lorelai**__'_ _She quickly sprang from her bed and ran to her three year olds room. _

"_Lorelai?" Emily cries._

"_Mommy," Her little girl sob, stretching out her arms for her mother's embrace. "My ears hurt." Poor girl suffered for terrible ear infections and the medication just didn't seem to be helping her. _

_Emily sat on Lorelai's bed and pulled her baby into her lap. "Shhh…It's alright." She tried rocking her but Lorelai's sobs only slightly subsided. "Aw, come on honey lets go sit in the chair." Emily picks the child up and carried her over to the rocking chair in the corner beside the record player. She settled her daughter into her lap as Lorelai curled into her mother's arms. Emily switched the machine on and "Wedding Bell Blues" began to play. _

"_Bill, I love you so, I always will  
I look at you and see the passion eyes of May  
Oh, but am I ever gonna see my wedding day  
I was on your side Bill when you were loosin'  
I never scheme or lie Bill, there's been no foolin'  
But kisses and love won't carry me till you marry me Bill" _

_Emily sang along rocking her blue eyed angel. _

_I love you so, I always will  
And in your voice I hear a choir of carousels  
Oh, but am I ever gonna hear my wedding bells  
I was the one who came runnin' when you were lonely  
I haven't lived one day not lovin' you only  
But kisses and love won't carry me til you marry me Bill_

_Lorelai's sobs almost completely stoped. Between the sound of her mother's voice to her favorite song and the tears still silently sliding down her face. She began to drift off to sleep. _

_I love you so, I always will  
And though devotion rules my heart I take no bows  
But Bill you're never gonna take those wedding vows  
Oh, come on Bill  
Oh, come on Bill  
Come on and marry me Bill  
I got the wedding bell blues  
Please marry me Bill  
I got the wedding bell blues  
Marry me Bill_

_By the time the song was over Lorelai was completely out, and Emily too tired to move drifted off still humming the tune to the song. _

Emily walked back in the room just as Lorelai opened her eyes. "Mom?" She said.

"Lorelai?"

"How long have you been here?"

"Just awhile. You looked like you were sleeping well." Emily noted.

"I was having a really weird dream, Remember when I'd get those ear infections as a kid?" She asked.

"Lord do I ever, You cry all night long, and no one would sleep."

"Yeah well I dreamed you sang me Wedding Bell Blues,"

"I haven't sung you that song since you were four or five years old."

"So it really happened?" Lorelai questioned confused.

"Of course Lorelai, it was about the only thing that would keep you quiet." A weird goofy smile spread across Lorelai's face. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking?"

"What?"

"Would you sing it for me now?"

"Heaven's no, Lorelai," Emily started. "You're not five, you're a grown woman."

"Oh come on Mommy please," she teased "It would make me feel better,"

"Oh alright If it'll quiet you down."

As Emily opens her mouth to sing the song Rory walked back through the door.

"Hey mom, you're up." She said.

"Yep, awe you're so sweet you brought me coffee."

"Not for you," She told her, "For Grandma." and handed her grandmother the cup. "Your coffee addiction could hurt my baby sister. So you are quitting cold turkey right now. By the way they said you can go home now so the nurse is drawing the papers up."

**This is the part when you review. :)**


	11. Rewrite

Hi

As some of you may know this was the first story I ever wrote and it makes me kinda sad that I never finished it so I was going through it to see if I could try and I decided that I want to throw it out and start completely over from scratch so….tomorrow on June third I am going to upload my rewrite under the title RAIN DON'T LAST. It'll be much more descriptive and just better in my opinion so I hope you guys will read it.

Sorry for all the hassle.

Jacey


End file.
